Bounty Hunting School
by IFightForMyFriends
Summary: Samus goes to bounty hunting school. There she makes some unexpected friends and goes on some unexpected adventures. This is the first fic in my new Metroid series!
1. That Icy Bastard

**_A/N: I have had this idea for a while and am going to attempt to put it into action. I hope you enjoy this first chapter!_**

"Welcome to bounty hunting school, Samus Aran! We are so happy that you decided to join us!"

Samus shot Admiral Dillon a shy but confident smile as she exited the ship that had brought her to the Galactic Federation's bounty hunting school. The 14 year old was reluctant to leave her Chozo family, but she knew that it was time for her to move on and improve her skills. When she received a personal invitation from the Federation to join their bounty hunting training program, she decided to give it a try.

_Anything to empower me, for the stronger I grow the closer I am to avenging my family._

xxxxx

"We have turned this abandoned planet, now called Galactus Prime, into a high tech training ground suited to every type of future bounty hunter's skills and needs," explain the Admiral.

Samus had never seen so much technology. The Chozo preferred a more naturalistic environment.

"I will show you to your living quarters. All the bounty hunters will be living in the same building, but you will each have your own rooms."

_Good_, thought Samus, _I don't want to get too close to anyone. After the pain I have suffered I know how dangerous this galaxy is and don't want to lose any more loved ones…._

"I will leave you to unpack and settle in. Your room number is 345!" beamed the overenthusiastic admiral. "Meet in the common area, where we are now, at 5 pm for the debriefing meeting. Everything will be explained there. See you at the training grounds!" He then pranced away. _Geez…_

" Well, someone's a little too happy."

Samus jumped and shot around to see a blue, alien-like boy standing behind her, smirking.

The boy chuckled. "I didn't know the great Samus Aran was such a scaredy cat."

"You know who I am? How?" blurted a perplexed Samus.

"You're the girl who was trained by the Chozo after being the sole survivor of a vicious space pirate attack. Your story is known by the whole Galactic Federation! You're sort of a legend around here."

Samus blushed slightly and was totally caught off guard. "Well… I didn't know that people knew my story."

"The Galactic Federation has been on the search for stories of people affected by the Space Pirates. They want to recruit these people to help them. Your story is extra special because you were the only one to survive their attack on your planet. The Fed is not on great terms with those dirty pirates... And by not on great terms I mean they hate them and want to destroy their existence. Why do you think this program exists? The Galactic Federation is trying to breed a strong group of bounty hunters loyal to them to aid in their battle with the pirates"

"Well you don't need to be all cocky with me... whatever your name is. I literally just got here." Samus wasn't normally one for being snippy, but this dude was seriously rubbing her the wrong way.

"No need to get defensive, space princess." Samus blushed at this nickname. "I'm Rundas! My home planet is Phrygisia but I've been training with the Federation for a while now. This is my first time at bounty hunting school though. I'm also going to be the best bounty hunter here, so yeah there's that. You may be a celebrity, Samus, but that doesn't mean you're better than me!"

"Okay, Rundas, I wasn't undermining your power or anything. I didn't even know I had a reputation."

"Well you do. And because of that I am naming you my archrival. You better look out princess, because I will be coming for you." With that, Rundas shot her a final smirk and glided away by shooting ice underneath his feet and sliding on it…

_Well this will be an interesting experience, especially if the other students are anything like that icy bastard…_

_xxxxx_

Samus sat on the newly made bed in her room, and began to process everything that had happened to her today. How did the Galactic Federation know her story? She didn't feel comfortable with random people knowing her sorrows nor assuming she was some all-powerful threat to them because of her survival. I mean, she knew she was powerful but wanted to prove her self rather than have to fit into a reputation. She felt like she had already made enemies and it wasn't even the end of day one! All she wanted to do was peacefully train and pay no attention to the people around her, but now she felt like she had a huge target on her back. There could be dangerous people out there targeting her. And she wasn't even thinking about Rundas. Sure he was cocky, but she didn't actually feel threatened by him. In fact, she sort of enjoyed his presence and the confident air about him. But she would refrain from befriending him or any of the other students. This experience is all about becoming stronger, not letting people grow on her…

While Samus was still lost in thought, her door suddenly flew open. Standing in the door way was none other than her cocky new acquaintance.

"RUNDAS!" she yelled. "Don't you know its rude to walk into a girls room unannounced?! How did you even know I live here?"

"Now is not the time for questions. It is 5:00! I was waiting for you to come out for the meeting but you never showed up. We need to go there now."

"Oh crap!" Samus jumped out of bed, threw her hair in a ponytail, and ran out the door nearly slamming into Rundas. _She couldn't be late! All eyes would be on her anyway and she couldn't embarrass herself on the first day!_

"Hey princess, wait up!" Rundas called from behind her, running to catch up with her. "And do I at least get a thank you?"

**_A/N_**

**_Well how was it? I hope you liked my portrayal of Samus and Rundas. I am a new author and am completely open to suggestions, so please review! I am very busy and will only continue this story if people like it/ can see it going somewhere. _**


	2. The Meeting

_**A/N: Well I decide to write another chapter! Thanks everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate it!**_

The room was full of aspiring bounty hunters, literally of all shapes and sizes. Some were socializing while others were standing off on their own, glowering at their competition. Samus herself could feel a pair of sharp eyes nearly penetrating her backside with their gaze, and she turned around to meet them. A purplish looking bounty hunter was glaring daggers at her, surrounded by five other large male hunters who were chattering amongst themselves, unaffected by everyone else in the room. A pinkish, iridescent female was clung onto him, shooting him an inquisitive look as he continued to stare down Samus.

"Rundas, who is that?" she whispered as they entered the room, sounding a bit more apprehensive than she would like to. Samus was by no means scared, but she really wasn't used to being around this many people, especially this hostile.

Rundas scoffed. "Oh, that's Sylux. He's really not as cool as he looks. I could take him any day. Pay no mind to him."

"Well that look he is giving me isn't very inviting," Samus stated cooly.

"Oh come on, don't be scared by him. Just look at him, hiding behind his cool little posse. The guy obviously can't fend for himself!" sneered Rundas, giving Samus a comforting pat on back.

Samus immediately jumped away from him "Who said I was scared?" she blurted, her eyes narrowing at Rundas. _She would show no signs of weakness to this arrogant... whatever he is_!

"Relax, Princess! I was just messing with you. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the galaxy."

Before Samus could retort, Admiral Dillon began to speak. "Welcome, everyone! You have all been gathered here because with the right training you all have the potential to become excellent bounty hunters. The Galactic Federation has carefully each and every one of you to participate in our program, so get excited!"

Sylux's snort of laughter could be heard by Samus, along with his whispers to girl still clung onto him. "What is this, a pep rally? I have absolutely no respect for this so called admiral, he is just as pathetic as all the others. I shouldn't have to put up with this to become the worlds most feared and powerful bounty hunter! Except you, Gandrayda, you will be my hot, almost as powerful sidekick. " The girl let out an annoying giggle and kissed him on the cheek.

Rundas made a gagging noise. "Why is it that the girls only like the assholes, and not want to settle for a nice guy like me?" All Samus could do was reply with an exasperated look.

Admiral Dillon had not heard this exchange, as he was still cheerily going on about what is to be expected at bounty hunting school. In summary, the potentials would train for a four-month period and then be tested at the end. Not everyone was expected pass, and usually only a few skilled hunters who had undergone multiple trials would. Some of the potentials were here for their third or fourth session while others were just beginning, like Samus and Rundas.

"Well this is awesome! Now I get to show everyone how I am going to pass my first time around!" Rundas said while grinning. Well at least Samus thought he was grinning because it was difficult to see his face through his visor. Once again, all Samus could do was shoot him an exasperated look.

xxxx

_**That was a short chapter, but I just wanted to update so ya'll know that I am continuing with this story. I cant wait to see where it goes!**_


End file.
